The present invention relates to a method and device which relieve eye strain and, more particularly, to a method and device which can be in the form of an adjustable head band with a light switchable on and off to provide a rest effect for the wearer's eyes.
It has long been known that eye strain is caused by prolonged use of the eyes without proper exercise to lessen that strain. These finings date back to 1851 based upon the work of the German scientist Hermann von Helmholtz and were subsequently substantiated by the work of Dr. William Bates in the early twentieth century and more recently in 1983 in the published work of Dr. Marilyn Berret. Dr. Berret describes a "palming method" whereby a person uses the palms of the hands to cover the eyes and then expose them to light by removing the palms. I have found it is very difficult to stay relaxed for more than a few minutes when using her method, and she believes relaxation is an important part of the method.
Sight training and eye strain relieving techniques of several types have been known for some time. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,173, shows the use of a headband device for exercising the eyes by means of regulated pressure to strengthen and adjust eyesight. However, this technique requires physical contact with the eyelids to achieve eyesight strengthening, and some persons may object to such physical contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,305 discloses an optical frame in which light bulbs are placed to obtain occlusion of the field of vision by recurrently flashing light against the inner surface of an occluded eyepiece so that light is reflected from that surface into the eye of the wearer to diminish his or her ability to perceive the field of vision with that eye. The intensity of the flashing light can be adjusted or varied. This device is not concerned with restoration of eyesight by the relaxation of strain and does not utilize a convenient headband. Rather, it is intended to fuse optical images from the fields of vision in a real world situation during treatment.
The eye relaxation method shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,240 uses a blurry blob of green colored light which flickers at low frequency. It appear that this apparatus is intended to be used with the eyelids open, and thus it does not provide the needed eye relaxation to relieve strain and restore eyesight.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,983 describes an optical instrument that produces eye stimulation by using a filter appropriate to a patient's biotype. The filter absorbs or transmits light frequencies best adapted to stimulate or depress the nerve centers. The lamp is flashed on and off rhythmically at a desired speed. This flashing is repeated at intervals to recondition and correct abnormal visual problems. This instrument is not intended to be worn by the patient or used with the eyes closed during flashing of the light. U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,863 shows another form of exercise apparatus in which the eye muscles are treated by periodically flashing lights into open eyes.
The foregoing are merely illustrative of known techniques for eye stimulation and fusion training. Other examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,152,050; 2,899,956; 3,152,594; and 3,545,847.
I have recognized that the known techniques and apparatuses are either too complex or do not really correct eye strain on a long term basis. They are often uncomfortable to the user, such as the techniques which require some contact in the eye area or flash light into an open eye so as to cause discomfort.